Prince Jocu's Wild Side
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Ben pushes Jocu over the edge, he faces a different side of Jocu which makes him an even bigger tickle monster!


**A story by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jocu was visiting the Grant Mansion and just got done chasing Sasha and Rachel. He was currently sitting on a sofa waiting for Sasha to bring some of her famous cookies when Ben walked in. Ben gave him a happy smile.

"Jocu! What's up?!"

"Ben! It's been a while," Jocu smiled, now standing and giving him a smile.

"I know! What's new?"

"Just visiting and waiting for some cookies; how are you?" Jocu smiled, now motioning him to sit. Ben smiled and sat down.

"I'm good, just working and getting stuff done."

"Been busy huh?" Jocu asked, now noticing a few scars on Ben's arms.

"Yeah. Some criminals got loose this morning."

"You need to relax and clean those wounds." Jocu said, now eyeing the wounds a bit more closely.

"I'm alright," he smiled.

"Ben, c'mere and let me have a closer look," Jocu smiled.

Ben shrugged and walked over to his large red friend. Jocu made some salve appear in his hands and began to wipe down Ben's arms. Soon, the wounds were fading away.

"Thanks! You are awesome Jocu," Ben smiled, now rubbing his arms gently.

"No problem." Jocu smirked, his tails gently waving.

"Oh no ya don't!"

"Don't what?" Jocu smirked, his smile widening.

"Don't you dare tickle me!"

"Oh Ben…could it be that you are afraid of my tickles?" Jocu teased, now sitting forward a bit.

"What?! No!"

"Are you sure?" He purred.

"C-Cut it out! I've never been more relaxed in my life! Your tickles are nothing!"

"Really?" Jocu grinned, his eyes widening in amusement.

"Yes! I've never been intimidated by your tickles!"

"Is that so Ben?" Jocu said lowly, now leaning forward.

"Of course! I'm not afraid of anything and if anything you're too gentle!"

"Oh am I?" came the amused response. Ben's gulp got caught in his throat as Jocu's pupils now began slitting like a snake!

"GAH!"

"Whatever is the matter Ben?" Jocu crooned, now letting his head rest on his hand.

"Y-You're freaking me out!"

"But why? You said yourself you are not intimidated by my tickle methods," Jocu said, now sitting up and his light red skin now turning darker. He then let out a malicious sounding giggle. Ben began to sweat feverishly and stood to his feet in a panic!

"What in the world is happening to you?!" He screamed.

"You challenged me Ben. And this is what happens when you challenge me," he chuckled. At that moment, Vivo appeared and his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh boy! Ben you better run!"

"Why?!"

"We call it his wild side! He becomes twice as lethal when you challenge him." Vivo said, now looking at Jocu.

"Now let's play Benny," Jocu said, now getting down on all fours and approaching him. His teeth became sharper looking and his eyes focused on Ben like prey!

"GAH! Vivo, do something!"

"I can't! The only way to stop it is to let it wear off of him!" Vivo said, now jumping to safety. No one wanted to be in Jocu's way when he was in this mood!

"HEEEEEEEELP!" Ben screamed as he began running for his life, but Vivo lashed out his tails and restrained the hero, suspending him in the air.

"So...you think I'm soft?" Jocu said with a snarl.

Ben gulped. "Look, Jocu, I know you've got that tickly look in your eye. But you don't have to-"

The teen was cut off when Jocu grew three more tails! They looked much fluffier than Jocu's regular tails.

"What the-?! More tail- Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Ben laughed as the tails tickled Ben all over his ears, neck, and face

"My, my, such ticklish laughter and just from your face..." Jocu teased. The tails restraining Ben stretched out and went through his sleeves and removed his shoes and socks. Then they tickled his underarms and feet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUIT IT!" Ben laughed, he was tickled all over.

"Sounds like you're the one who's soft!" Jocu teased.

"NOHOHOHO! YOU ARE!" Ben shot back.

That just made Jocu more wild. He smiled evilly. "Well, I see one spot I haven't tickled yet..." He eyed the hero's stomach. He slipped his hands under Ben's shirt and began tickling it.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHO, NOT THERE!" Ben screamed.

"Oh? That tickles sooooo bad, does it?" Jocu was tickling Ben all over. "I wonder how long you can take it?"

"I CAN'T TAHAHAKE IT!" Ben cackled. "PLEASE STOP! A-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jocu purred and used one hand to tickle Ben under the chin. "Oh, I don't think I will stop..." He grinned at Ben's increasing laughter. "So, what to do? How can I make you suffer even more?"

"A-A-AHAHAHAHAHA! ARE YOU KIDDING?! YOU CAN'T MAKE IT ANY WORSE!" Ben screamed with laughter.

"Still challenging me?" Jocu questioned.

Ben just made his situation worse. Jocu decided to step up his game. With his power, he made his tails and hands pass through Ben's skin, tickling him on the inside!

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Ben screamed before exploding with laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEASE! PLEASE! I'M SOHOHORRY, JOCU! I'M SORRY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hearing Ben's heartfelt apology through his fit of laughter, he stopped. While Ben was gasping for air, Jocu injected his special venom to relieve him of his exhaustion.

Ben felt his strength returning and he felt good as new. But he was frowning.

"Ben, I'm sorry." Jocu sat in front of the boy. "It's been a long time since my wild side took over."

Ben looked at Jocu and saw that his normal features have returned, no slit eyes and deep red skin. He was back to normal.

"I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't mean to push you, Jocu." Ben looked away but a fluffy tail tickling his chin made his smile return.

"That's alright, Ben. Let's just forgive and laugh it off." Jocu smiled. "You gotta laugh when things are hard on your mind."

Ben nodded. "You're right. Let's not make a big deal over little things."

So, Ben and Jocu went to the living room and watched a movie together. The bond of their friendship is a strong one, because they always cheer each other up when they need it most.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hope you like my half, Amiga! Sorry it took so long! Been SUPER busy!**


End file.
